


If I Understand You Correctly

by infinite_regress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Questions, Romance, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_regress/pseuds/infinite_regress
Summary: He’d had a chance once before, a long, long time ago on a beach, to say something that mattered. He’d hesitated too long. Well, not this time.





	If I Understand You Correctly

In deep space, the Doctor sat on the edge of the TARDIS doors, his legs swinging back and forth, looking out at the Venflaxian super cluster. 

Clara squeezed her way past and sat down next to him. “Has it started yet?”

“No. There’s been some bursts of chromatic radiation from the collapsing binary stars. The real show will start any time now.” He looked out at the stars swirling around the super-massive black hole, locked in a relentless dance, drawn together until the gravity well sucked them in. It would be spectacular. He glanced at Clara, her face bright, eyes sparkling with eagerness to see, to experience everything. She lapped it up. All of it, everything he showed her filled her with wonder. That’s why, he realised. That’s why he needed her. The universe through her eyes never got old or jaded.

She let out a small sigh, and moved a little closer to him. She was warm against his side, and it pleased him to feel her there, next to him. There was something precious about moments like this. Sometimes he wanted to capture them. Keep this feeling close to his hearts. Keep _her_ close to his hearts. But he wasn’t a sentimental fool. Or at least he tried to convince himself he wasn’t. It didn’t always work.  

“Thank you,” she said, resting her head against his shoulder. “For showing me this. I should tell you more often. I mean. You show me these amazing things. Take me places I never dreamed I would go.”

“Ah,” he said. “It makes up for all the running and getting shot at?”

She laughed. And then her eyes became serious. “You’ve given me the chance to be braver than I ever thought I could be. That’s a gift. You show me wonders. And I love it. I love travelling with you, Doctor.”

He looked down at her, this small woman at his side, so fiercely packed, so courageous. Her eyes shone in the starlight. There was a question there, as her pupils dilated, and her face flushed. He saw it all. The small movement of her hands, almost reaching for his, and then hesitating, settling on the TARDIS floor between them. Her lips slightly parted. Waiting for him to speak. 

Then it began, the death-throes of the Venflaxian super cluster. The twin suns began their final descent, colours streaming from the distant galaxy as the black hole consumed those ancient balls of gas.

Clara sighed very slightly. “It’s beautiful. Terrible. But beautiful.”  

He moved his hand towards hers, brushing her skin, covering just her little finger with his own. A tiny gesture. She curled her little finger around his.

“I love it too,” he said. “You travelling with me, that is,” he added, hating the gruff edge to his voice. 

She laughed. “That’s settled, then. We both love it. Travelling together.” There was something sparkling in her eyes now, a hint of mischief that made his pulse soar.

What would he do without her? A question slipped past his defences. “How long are you going to stay with me, Clara?” He wrinkled his face, immediately sorry he'd asked. “You don’t have to answer that. Really.”

She smiled, wryly. “It’s okay. Since you’ve asked. As long as you want me.”

He looked at her, not sure if she meant it. He should probably stop. But his mouth apparently wasn’t taking instructions from his brain right now.  “What if that’s … forever?” he said, picking up her hand and holding it between both of his.

She looked down at their linked hands. Her face was beautifully flushed now, her eyes wide. “What are you really asking me, Doctor?” she whispered.

“I suppose,” he said slowly, unsure where to go next. “I’m asking you if you want to spend your life with me. Here on the TARDIS.” He’d had a chance once before, a long, long time ago on a beach, to say something that mattered. He’d hesitated too long. Well, not this time. He took a deep breath, and blurted, “Forsaking all others. Till death do us part."

She smiled, a wide, warm smile. “If I understand you correctly, there’s only one way to answer that.”

“And what’s that?” he said, his hearts pounding.

She leaned across and pressed a brief kiss to his lips before she answered. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have some holiday fluff. I'm getting ready for my holiday and look what happens when I should be packing!!!


End file.
